Dark War
by MisuDoll-chan
Summary: O.o


**INTRO**:

"_Tempos antes, dois mundos reinavam como um só. Não havia conflitos, disputas, desentendimentos ou qualquer coisa que causasse guerras ou mortes. Mas, séculos depois, minha rainha-mãe decidiu declarar guerra contra Büther(Reino da Terra), por motivos comerciais. Ashthah, como era conhecido o mundo das bestas(o nosso mundo), a Nação da Desgraça e das Trevas, começou a matar e comer os humanos sem piedade. Mulheres e crianças agredidas, escravas. Então eu nasci. Sou filha de Deuses desgraçados movidos pela cobiça e pela violência... e só a _minha_ escolha pode parar essa guerra_".

DARK WAR 

"O sacrifício de um por vários".

**Capítulo 1 - - Uma infância difícil:**

Uma garota vagava sozinha por um mundo desconhecido. Banhada em sangue, sem rumo algum, abandonada. Resolvera sentar ali mesmo, com a esperança que alguém a note.

- Ei... – falou um menino, aparentava ser 3 anos mais velho que a garota. O garoto de cabelos negros e olhos azuis sentara ao seu lado – O que aconteceu com você?

- E-eu.. – falou a garota, gaguejando – Eu não me lembro...

- Você está péssima. Venha comigo!

Então o garoto a puxou e a levou para casa. Não demorou muito para o garoto voltar da sala com um sorriso simpático e feliz para o lado da garota. Nesse sorriso, vieram as bondosas palavras: "Você pode morar com a gente".

Foi a primeira vez que a garota sorriu desde o seu nascimento.

- - - **FLASHBACK DO NASCIMENTO**(Oh god eu amo flashback's O) - - -

_- Querido... – falou a mulher, segurando um bebê recém nascido._

_- Eu sei.. – respondeu ele – Estamos fazendo um erro... mas é necessário, não estamos em tempos para criá-la_

_- Não fique brava conosco minha amada filha... – a moça entregou algo ao bebê – Isso é para você não esquecer... isso lhe protegerá de qualquer coisa que tentar lhe machucar, nossa querida Dhália_

_Após essa conversa, o casal largou o bebê diante dos portões de Büther._

- - - **FIM DO FLASHBACK**(Shikushooooo !! "") - - -

A garota virou-se para ele e sorriu, feliz com a decisão. Ela aproveitou aquele momento para falar seu nome.

- Ah.. – falou ela, sorrindo. – Meu nome é Dhália!

- O meu é Chris, muito prazer Dhália! – respondeu o menino, sorrindo.

A garota não resistiu e acabou corando de leve.

- Dhália... – falou ele, olhando bem para o rosto dela – Eu não havia notado... que você tem marcas estranhas em seu corpo...

- E-eu tenho? – perguntou ela, corada.

Após a pergunta da garota, um silêncio que aparentava ser infinito tomou o local onde os dois estavam.

- Não, você não tem nenhuma marca. Sou eu que estou sonhando acordado, imaginando você cheia de marcas! – falou o menino, com tom e ironia.

- Não precisava ser irônico!

Depois desse diálogo... irônico(gomen, a palavra fugiu xD), as crianças foram dormir, pois estavam cansadas.

Era uma noite fria, calma e escura. Não havia ninguém nas ruas por causa dos tempos de guerra com o "outro mundo". Já era 5 da manhã e nada de Dhália pegar no sono. Ela ficava se revirando na cama de olhos fechados, mas, quando fechava os olhos, a única coisa que via era Chris. "O que será esse sentimento? O que será?", ficava se perguntando mentalmente, até que ela ouvira passos no corredor. Passos altos e baixos. Para cima e para baixo.

A garota sentara na cama. Pensava que era mãe de Chris.

- Sr.ª Molly? – falou a menina, meio trêmula.

No momento em que Dhália citou o nome da mãe de Chris, os passos pararam. Como se algo estivesse esperando ela falar.

A porta abrira sozinha. Não havia ninguém ali. "Ah... foi impressão...", a garota pensou, "Estou segura.. melhor tentar dormir".

"Estou segura"?, pelo menos era o que ela achava. Ela sentiu alguém soprando seu ouvido, mas, já como não acreditava em fantasmas e etc., ignorou, pensando que fosse o vento da rua. Sentira o mesmo arrepio minutos depois. Virou novamente e fechou os olhos com toda a força, mas por um descuido, abriu-os, vendo então o que lhe havia incomodado a noite toda... em seguida, um berro.

A garota saiu correndo, desesperada, em busca de alguém que podia abraçá-la quentinho quando estivesse com frio. Que poderia lhe ajudar nas horas complicadas. Que poderia lhe fazer rir quando estivesse triste. Que poderia secar suas lágrimas quando estivesse excluída. Alguém que poderia lhe ajudar nessa hora. Mas não o encontrou e então ficou ali, escondida debaixo de uma mesa, a espera de alguém que a notasse.


End file.
